


Cappuccinos and Smiles

by excessnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and his sister, Raven, work at the largest financial building downtown (which deals with the managing and maintaining of several companies stocks and trades). So, always being on the run and in a rush and overworked is their thing. When Erik, a young German man starts working at the small coffee shop Charles and Raven visit, Charles finds just enough time to slow down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccinos and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil-sunflower2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lil-sunflower2).



> I don't normally write fluff, but my best friend is betaing a piece for me, so this is for her.

“Okay, so I’ve been crunching the numbers all night and it just _doesn’t add up_ ,” Raven muttered as she showed her tablet to Charles who controlled his wheelchair beside her. Using his free hand, he grabbed the tablet and looked over her chart. “The stocks for Henderson Internal shouldn’t have dropped _that_ low. I mean, nothing else makes sense. I’ve looked over their spendings, earnings; everything! They’ve made no news liners to put them that down and none of their partners have done anything to be of that big an issue,” she plattered on as she kept pace with the motorized chair next to her. “I can’t think of it! Can you see anything? Please tell me you see something,” she practically begged as she pushed opened the door for the Capa Bean and held it open for her brother.

“I can’t see anything except the few feet in front of me, Raven,” Charles chuckled as he gave the younger girl a smile. “Look, let’s wait till we get to the office, figure it out there,” he said and she nodded, taking the tablet back and slipping it into her purse.

  
“At the office, you go from my brother to my boss,” she muttered. “I like running this by you when we aren’t on the clock because then there is less chance you’ll fire me,” she said as she ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

“Raven, I wouldn’t fire you. You’re wonderful, honestly. You keep everything in order and bring peace to the office. You’re great at what you do, you’re just too hard on yourself,” he said as he placed a hand on her wrist, letting it slide down to grip her hand as they waited in line. “You’re doing a fabulous job.”

  
The young blonde smiled down at Charles before leaning the few inches in to kiss his forehead, “you’re the best brother a sister could have.”

  
“Why, thank you, I do hope I was doing a good job,” he joked as they moved forward and suddenly they were ready to order. “I would like th-”

“Guten Morgen,” the man behind the counter smiled and when he noticed Charles gaping, his smile fell away and he frowned before laughing nervously. “Ahaha, I’m sorry, I thought I’d try and-” he stammered out before clearing his throat, “Good morning, what may I get you?” he asked and Raven smiled at him politely. His English was crisp but it still didn’t hide the German accent he sported.

“Ahh, I’ll- Raven, why don’t-” he said as he waved to his sister who proceeded to order a cheese danish and a large vanilla bean frappuccino in fluent German. When the man behind the counter heard her speaking so clearly, he immediately brightened up and Charles was speechless. He’d never seen an angel before but he was sure he was seeing one now.

“And for you, sir?” the man said, - Erik, as his nametag read - snapping Charles out of his thoughts.

  
“Uh, a cappuccino, please. Large. Thank you,” he managed to get out and when the cashier nodded happily he went about making the drinks. When Charles took his eyes off the man who had yet to introduce himself, he found his sister’s eyes on him. “What?” he whispered, thankful for the quiet 50s music playing in the background. “Why are you staring at me with that look.”

“Because you’re staring at him,” she nodded to Erik, which drew Charles eyes to his rear, “with that _look_. I know that look, Charles. You haven’t gotten that look since high school,” she snickered.

  
“You’re absurd,” he scoffed and shook his head, trying to get rid of whatever look she was talking about. “There isn’t a thing as a _look_.”

  
“Uhhuh,” she said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse and thumbed out her credit card and one of her business cards. Then, she pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled something down on the back of the card before handing it off to Charles. “If you don’t give it to him, I will,” she said, making the threat clear. It was one of his business cards, simple with his first and last name on it and where his office was at. There was an email if someone wished to get in contact with him, but no phone number. On the back, in Raven’s neat handwriting, was his cell number. He gulped and closed his fist carefully around it, so as not to ruin it.

“Could we please wait to do this? After at least he gets to know us? Let him have time to realize we aren’t serial killers” he suggested and before he had a chance to hear her reply, Erik was already turning around with the coffees in hand.

  
“Here we are. For the Fraulein,” he smiled and winked at her, handing over her coffee and danish and to his surprise she gave a kind smile back, an honest one too. “And for the Herr, a cappuccino,” he said as he handed the lidded container to Charles, giving him the warmest and kindest smile the man had gotten in a long time. It was so genuine it hurt. “Open it,” Erik gestured to Charles cup and for a second the man fumbled with the lid before Erik took it gently from his hands. “I got it,” he said softly as he popped off the lid and handed the cup back to Charles, reaching to grab another lid for the man.

When Charles looked into the cup, his mouth formed a small oh of surprise. “Oh, wow,” he said so softly it was almost a whisper. Inside his cup was an intricate design, of what he didn’t know, but it was unique and beautiful and he had never quite been able to say someone had wooed him in such a manner before. “How kind of you, Erik. It’s beautiful,” he glowed as he popped the lid back on and watched as Erik smiled widely at the approval. “I’m Charles, by the way,” he said as he stuck out his hand for Erik to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Charles,” he said and his politeness was so breathtaking.

  
“Just Charles is fine,” Raven chimed in and offered up her hand. “My brother doesn’t need formalities from cute baristas. Nice to meet you, Erik. I’m Raven,” Raven said as Erik shook her hand. “We come here often so you’ll be seeing us a bit,” she said as she handed over her credit card. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, you both seem like well-mannered and appreciative people,” Erik said as he nodded his head in thanks for her form of payment before swiping her card. “I think it will be a pleasure to have you stopping by so often,” he said before having the gall to look slightly embarrassed. “Oh, I apologize, that might have been too forward,” he said as he handed Raven back her card.

  
Laughing, Raven shook her head, “probably not forward enough. Hate to be in a rush though, my dear, but the office calls and we’re a bit late,” she said grabbing her things and turning towards the door.

  
“I’m sorry about her,” Charles rushed to say when he found his voice again. “Thank you,” he emphasised, looking Erik straight in the eyes. “We’ll see you tomorrow, ya?”

  
“Of course. Enjoy your day, Ms. Raven. Charles,” he smiled and waved to both as Charles turned his wheelchair around, knocked over a stool, and sped out of the shop feeling as if he’d fallen off a cloud.

For the new few weeks, the Xavier siblings visited Capa Bean every chance they got. If they couldn’t go in the morning, it was the evening before they closed. And most days, they caught Erik. It took a while for him to remember Raven by name and sight, but he came to remember Charles much faster and eventually, he had a cappuccino sitting on the counter, waiting. Inside the cup there was a new design each and every time. Sometimes it was shapes, others were swirls. Flowers and words and one time an animal, or so Erik had tried.

  
After a few weeks, one specific night after work, Raven pushed him out of the office door.

“Go. Leave. You’re clouding my space. Go get coffee or something. Ask Erik on a date,” she yawned as she waved him away.

  
“Raven, why on Earth would I ask him out?” Charles said as he turned around and looked at her with a confused expression. “I’m wheelchair bound. That’s not a desirable trait in a person.”

“Oh please,” she snorted “It’s not a trait. You know what it is? A damn miracle. That you’re alive and you got your looks and you can speak. He likes you. For _you_. He could care less about your way of mobility,“she said as she placed a hand on her hip. ” Now get the hell out of here, sir. I have work to do and you have a date you should be going on.“

"Raven, I’m not sure what I would do without,” Charles said with a smile, thankful for his sister’s headstrong personality.

  
“You would sink and drown,” she smiled back and waved him away, to which he turned and left.

  
It didn’t take long to get from the 70th floor of their building down to the street, and it certainly seemed to take less time to get from the office to Capa Bean. As he rolled up to the window, he was surprised to see the place mostly empty and Erik cleaning up shop. It was close to 8 p.m. and they did tend to close on time. With some difficult, he reached behind him and grabbed the cane he carried around to open door. Then, with one hard push, he got the door open and wheeled his way in far enough to hold the door partially open. With the ring of the bell, Erik turned around.

“Good eve- Charles!” he said with surprise as he rushed towards the door. “You should have knocked, I could have opened it for you,” he said softly, greeting his friend with a smile. Charles ducked his head as a smile creeped onto his lips, laughing softly.

  
“Thank you, Erik,” he said as he raised his head to give the man a genuine smile. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course. Anything for a friend,” he said, locking the door behind him. “Can I get you anything?” he asked as he headed back to the counter and discreetly off to the side was a cappuccino, steam still coming out of the lid.

  
“Um no, no thank you,” he said as he made his way to the counter. He watched as embarrassment fell on Erik’s face as he moved the cup further behind the counter. “Actually,” he started and paused until Erik was looking at him. “Ich frage mich, ob du mit mir gehen würde, um Kaffee,” he said in rusty German and watched as Erik’s face lit up, a smile spreading across his lips.

  



End file.
